Arkham Insurgency
by Legate Augustus
Summary: So basicly my take on the Arkham series with a little modification. What if there was a villain similar to Deathstroke but instead of becoming a mercenary he became a crimelord, that combined with what if Barbra Gordon wasn't paralyzed. I hope you enjoy the deep and disturbing darkness of Arkham. It's only going to get worse. (And yes it's a lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

"It seems that the Crime lord known only as Caesar has been arrested by the TYGER Guards and surprisingly it seems without a fight. This is Viki Vale reporting on the latest news of the hour. Many are questioning as to why Gothams latest and arguably the most brutal crime lord didn't resist arrest. Some are claiming that he actually wants to be in Arkham-" Strange shut the TV off and turned to Caesar. "Well do you?"

"Do I what?" Caesars voice conveyed a sense of power. It was deep and cutting. Something that Strange admired. "I know who you are Caesar. I know what happened in Latin America. The great American Super Soldier fighting a war on drugs only to defect and erase his identity. Very clever. Very clever"

Caesar looked at Strange with a level of amusement. He wasn't wrong "is that so? So what am I? Super-Criminal or Super-Vigliante?"

"What do you think you are? Caesar"

"Me? I think I'm a man of power. I am who I am, like my ancestors I am Caesar"

"Hmmm I think you are delusional, Captain Rogers, Captain James Rogers, USMC FORCE RECON. Tell me Rogers I know you are the product of the same Super-Soldier program that made the infamous Deathstroke, only your not an assassin. Yet you care the same gear. Only Red to his Black and Blue to his Orange"

"So then you know I could have very easily escaped capture if I wished" Caesar quipped. Strange grinned at him then chuckled. "Ohhhh yes I know. I am very very curious to see what you do with the city. How will you react to Proctol 10?"

"How do you think I'll react?"

"In a number of way's. But that's not what I care about. I care about how the city will react to you, Lord Caesar". Strange said it with a hint of bitterness before leaving him alone in the room.

Caesar was actually looking forward to this. He was going to thrive in the city. That was his own certainty. The TV flicked back on to contuined Vale's montage. She was very beautiful despite her annoyance.

"While many speculate as to just how easily he was put away, I for one am happy that, that monster is away where he belongs!"

Caesar laughed to himself. The monster hadn't been put away. No. He had been unleashed to his full potential. The door busted open as a TYGER guard entered "prepare for Insertion!" He yelled to Caesar. He quickly stood up and jabbed his hands forwards "Am I to be uncuffed?"

The Guard laughed and said "Doctors orders" he came over and grabbed Caesar and began walking him into the checkpoint. Various criminals lined the walls. Some he recognized as his own men, most belonged to the other crime lords. Caesar had been the last to be arrested.

The Guard whispered into his ear as they entered the checkpoint "they're going to ambush you in the elevator. Your armor will be atop ACE chemicals and your men are scattered around the city"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Strange wants a fair fight" the TYGER guard quipped as he shoved him through the checkpoint. Another grabbed him and threw him into the elevator with at least a dozen heavily built thugs.

The large heavy door closed as it began its journey. Caesar quickly surveyed his openets and spoke simply and calmly "Are we going to begin?" A thug rushed him and Caesar sidestepped and threw his cuts around his neck. He pulled back as he kicked the man in the back severing the cufflinks and breaking the man's spine. Another rushed and Caesar grabbed his neck put him into a lock and pulled, snapping it ruthlessly. He heard a yell and turned grabbing a thugs shank and slitting his throat and stabbing another thug with it. Then he jumped up and kicked another in the throat cutting of his O2 supply before stomping his head in. He heard the familiar sound of a gun being pulled out and turned and forced the weapon upward into the man's chin as it fired. The round went through his skull. He grabbed the M9 and shot the other two thugs and turned as the last charged. He spun him around and fired through his right ear as the doors opened.

The assembled inmates looked at the scene with horror. Caesar was covered in blood. He had killed twelve men in a large elevator, what could he do to them? He stepped off the elevator and held the gun firmly. The inmates seemed to back away in fear or intelligence. He didn't really care which. He did survey the crowd for any of his men and didn't notice any. Strange had rigged that fight. He wandered on past the gate and made his way to ACE Chemicals. Free climbing his way up and into the rooftop. He saw the pod containing his gear and was impressed. Strange was smart enough to set a trap around it instead of at it.

He calmly walked over to it and examined the armor. He had copied Deathstroke's armor, just painting it Dark Red and Blue, while upgrading the suite include a electromatic jammer so his enemies would be able to use their tech while him is presence. It worked to perfection with the Bat Family. Batman, Robin, Batgirl who had miraculously survived unharmed from her encounter with the Joker. More importantly he was able to activate it at will.

He picked the armor out of the pod and donned it checking all its systems. His Tactical vision was "borrowed" from Batman. He had installed a couple upgrades. It's layout was Red and it included a tactical map on his lower right HUD displaying all the targets he had detected and he was able to highlight and tag points of interests. As for his other equipment he included a high tech grappling gun, wrist blades, gladius and SIG Sauer. His crown jewel was a wingsuit he could deploy when gliding. This was the crucial edge that has set him above the other crime lords in Gotham.

Caesar walked to the ledge and activated his Tactical Vision and began to survey the city. Marking it for his TACMAP that if he wished he could bring fullscreen. The alleyways were infested with gang members and political prisoners. Men and Women alike. While most of the Women were petty criminals or political prisoners, that only left the more sexually violent male inmates to form rape gangs to prey on them.

Caesar took a deep breath and set forth a plan of operations for himself. He needed to find his men, recruit new men, secure a base of operations. He figured that he would check out the old Gotham Casino in Amusement Mile. He began running over to the other edge and back in order to get a running start. With a full force of speed he raced off the ledge and activated his wingsuit and began gliding across the city. The wind snapped at him and carried him across the hellscape that was Arkham. His Tactical Vision laying out the route for him to take. He followed it calmly as raced over Gotham Cathedral. He heard that it had been converted to a medical center and marked it on his map as such.

He quickly rounded the city walls as the Casino appeared in the distance. He veered downwards and came to a stop above a rooftop. From his perch on the ledge he activated his TACVIS and surveyed the scene. The Casino appeared unoccupied and the entrance looked clear. He suddenly heard a scream and turned to look into the ally below. What he saw was a group of inmates having their fun.

Melissa had been a student at Gotham University and was sent to Arkham City after she caught having sex with her boyfriend in a park. When the two arrived they were jumped and she ran while her boyfriend had been gunned down. The inmates followed her relentlessly to the alleyway. They cornered her and were gang raping here. The six of them. While two other had already finished quickly and came on her face and were standing guard armed with an Assault Rifle and Shotgun.

The remaining six were forcing their way with her. A cock in her mouth, cunt, and anus. While two others held her arms apart and the sixth beat on her jiggling 32D cups. The one forcing his cock down her throat tightly held her light auburn hair. She had closed her deep blue eyes to hide her tears and not give them the satisfaction. They were rough and she was screaming as she was being taken.

The inmates enjoyed that because it was either out of pleasure or pain, whichever it was it only encouraged them, and the cum on her face and tits helped. Little did they know they were being watched. Her body started shaking as she let out an earpeicing shriek that echoed out across the street as her pusy exploded with her cum. It flew everywhere as her pusy fucker withdrew. Suddenly all the men just dropped her and picked her up again. Debating how to fuck her. The peeled her eye lids open and stuffed a gag down her mouth. Then she saw it. A garage diagnostic system and spark plugs. She started crying and begging through her gag as they attached the plugs to her nipples and charged. She shrieked with pain as they laughed. The volts of electricity shot her eyes opened with pain. Her throat hurt so much from screaming but she couldn't help it. Their Assault was just too brutal. Her vision started to fade as they attacked a plug to her clit and her body squirmed in the most painful orgasam she had ever felt. The pain was just too much and her heart gave out.

Caesar watched as the thugs had their fun only to see it end. They were idiots for overvolting her but their level of brutality was perfect for his needs.

"Is she dead?" Asked one of the rapists.

"What do you think!?" Yelled Caesar. The thugs turned in horror to realize they were being watched. "Who are you!?" One of them shouted up.

"Caesar"

"Oh shit" one of them muttered. The thug wielding the rifle raised it and prepared to fire "pull that trigger and you'll be dead before he bullet leaves the barrel" Caesar threatened. The thug seemed to accept the warning and lowered his weapon.

"Good. Now I need some new gang members and you boys seem like good first recruits"

"Why would w-" Caesar blew the man's brains out all over the wall and trained his gun on the armed thugs. "That's why your going to serve me! Understood!?"

The thugs cowered and nodded.

"Good! Now get over to that Casino and clear it out!" The quickly began running over to the Casino. Caesar was impressed by how easy that was.

The front door of the Casino came crashing down after Caesar kicked them in. His assembled force of thugs quickly rushed into the lobby and began fanning out. It looked to be clear and Caesar was amazed at the condition of the Casino. Untouched and just perfectly left for him. Part of him wondered if Strange had left it for him. If didn't matter to him as long as he had his Palace. He very big plans for Arkham City and for Gotham. Very big plans. He would construct a mighty criminal Empire. He would break the Bat family and the other superheroes and super criminals. Strange and his Protocol 10 wouldn't be able to stop him. No he was going to come out on top. It might start out as an Insurgency but Arkham and Gotham would belong to Caesar's Empire…

AUTHOR NOTE: So what did you guys all think? Before I get into detailes I would to quickly say that Mankind Eternal is not dead it is just on hold while I figure out where I want to take the story. With that out of the way, onto Arkham. Batgirl will mostly take over for Batman in the story for reasons that we may get into latter and obviously she was not paralyzed by the Joker. Instead the shot narrowly missed her spine. Also Catwoman has her Arkham Knight outfit. Yes like my other stories this will be a lemon and those two will be involved. Now if anyone has any suggestions and/or questions for this and Mankind Eternal please don't be afraid to DM me. In the meantime thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying Arkham Insurgency!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Catwoman sat in her Arkham apartment writing her journal. She had reflected on the events that brought her here. After all it was mostly Two-Faces fault and TYGER had been hot in her trail. Cut off from any form of escape she made a bold move and snuck into Arkham City. She figured it was better this way. She heard about the Rape Gangs that ruled the alleyways and prayed on the women and how TYGER arranged for them to be at the city entrance whenever a woman arrived in the city. She really did not want to fall victim to that so she snuck into the city and found herself at home.

It was a cool late November night or maybe early December. She wasn't really sure. She had scouted out around the city and deduced that five crime lords ruled the city. Penguin from his museum. Two-Face from his courthouse. Joker from the steel mill. Black Mask from ACE Chemicals and Caesar from the old Gotham Casino now called Caesars Palace. Black Mask had made a little profit for himself by producing and selling drugs out onto the street. Primalery to Two-Face and Joker. He made quite a good living for himself. Catwoman had even robbed a couple of his shipments and sold the goods herself. There were only six currencies in Arkham. Guns, bullets, booze, drugs, food, and pussy. Raw college girl pussy. Of course Catwoman had only traded the drugs for booze and food, but she had seen girls trade their sex for supplies. Sometimes it worked out most of the times they ended up in the vast slave trade in the city. The seventh currency.

Catwoman took a sip from her glass of milk she had procured and took a bite out of the bacon she scavenged from a food drop. Then she set her diary down and took a look out the window. The cold air didn't bug her like it did other woman. Mostly because she was used to scampering around the rooftops with her cleavage out. Feeling bold she stepped out onto the fire escape to get a better look at the city. The streets appeared to be calm save for the occasional Two-Face thug. Then she saw a scared woman dash across the road. She carried a handgun with her and tucked it under her coat. 'Oh poor little girl' Catwoman thought to herself 'either running from her rapists or running to her rapists' that was the way of life for the women of the city. Selina debated following her or not and decided against it, but she would go and pay a visit to the old library and get a couple new books to read.

She grabbed her whip and rushed up the side of a building and began scampering across the rooftops. The library was located just a couple blocks down Park Row so it was an easy rooftop run as long as nothing happened. She took a flying leap as the swiftly landed on another rooftop.

Soon she landed right atop the library rooftop and swung in through an open window and onto an upper floor. Quickly without wasting anytime she began browsing the books for something good to read. She was amazed by the amount of classics in the library. It hadn't changed much since her childhood thievery of the place. It was her first mark in her career. She opened her book bag and quickly grabbed a hardcover copy of Twilight, while yes it was a shit book it was still amusing and she hadn't actually read it. Then she grabbed a paperback of Divergent. She closed her bag and continued walking down the hall when a scream startled her. Sadly she knew the scream all too well. It was the scream of a woman being taken against her will.

She debated to herself if she wanted to even bother getting involved. She grunted to herself and lowered her bag and began walking down the hall. She quietly descended the stairs and rounded the corner. Then she brushed up against the wall and switched to theif vision. She saw three figures. One Female and two males. The woman was in between the two men. With a cock in her pusy and ass. She switched off her thief vision and peaked through the wall of books. She almost gasped with astonishment. That young 18 maybe 20 year old pretty blond white girl was being ravaged by a pair of big black cocks. Catwoman bit her lip for a second once she realized her pusy was wet.

'What the Fuck is wrong with you? Getting wet at the sight of a woman being raped. But it was a pair of BBC's and by their dress they worked for Black Mask' she decided that they could have their fun and so could she. She sucked the tips of her right fingers as she unzipped her crotch zipper. Then she took her right fingers and started playing with her pink kitty cat pusy. She knew how wrong this was but she didn't know what had come over her. Maybe it was lust for them, maybe it was a lack of care, maybe it was the fact she hadn't fucked in almost three months.

She quickly matched the rate that her fingers fucked her cunt with the rate that the BBC's fucked their victim. The sounds of the meat beating into her holes matched the rate of her screams, begging and whimpering. Catwoman felt like a total monster for pleasuring herself at the sight. She bit on her tounge when she felt her orgasam approach and fell forwards as it overtook her and let a out a moan as her pussy contracted. She was thankful that she hadn't squirted. "Hey you!" Yelled one of the thugs. She looked up and saw that they dropped their victim and were running towards her.

She spun around around and into the barrel of a shotgun. She reacted and disarmed the man and kicked his windpipe. He dropped to his knees and she punched him out cold. Then she spun and kicked one of the black thugs right in his face and broke his jaw. She swiped with her claws and slashed his throat. With a jump she performed a backflip and swung her legs around the remaining thugs throat. Her legs tightened around him as he started to slip into unconscious. The thug played his one last desperate move. He stuck his tongue into her wet hot exposed pusy.

She was taken with surprise. The true nerve of the thug astonished her. Then she realized she wasn't resisting and loosened her grip. She was actually enjoying it. A moan escaped her tight lips as the thug sucked her clit. She gripped his hair as she pushed him into the wall and rocked her self up and down his face. She couldn't take it anymore so she spun around. With her cunt up against his mouth she got into the 69 position and gripped the BBC. She stuck her tongue out and ran it down his length. Then she took it into her mouth and put her skills to use.

Taking the length of the BBC into her mouth and down her throat as she ran her tongue across the length. All the while the thug plunged his own tounge deep into her own sweet pusy. She cupped the thugs balls with hands. Tickling them as she bobbed up and down the thugs big black cock. 'God I am such a cumslut' she thought to herself as the urge to be impaled by him took over.

She flipped off him and onto her fight. With a batting of her eyelashes she pulled her zipper all the way down. Giving herself up completely to him. The thug grabbed her and turned her around. With some maneuvering he rubbed his cockhead againts her pusy lips. With a grunt he picked her left leg up and slid his cock into her. He showed no sense of gentleness as he rapidly thrusted as hard as he could.

"Ah ahhh ah yes! Ah yes Fuck! Fucking hell. Ahmmn god! Keep Fucking my Fucking fuck hole like a dirty little Fucking whore!" She begged her fucker. He reached his other hand around her great big tits and groped her. She couldn't believe that she had completely given into a hypocritical fantasy. She enjoyed every single moment of him thrusting into her. Burying a cock that was nearly a foot long into her cunt with little effort. She moaned with lustful pleasure as her fantasy became reality. For the first time since her fucking began she looked over to the survivor lying the floor. Tears and lifelessness filled her face as she watched Catwoman take the cock for herself. Catwoman felt bad. She could have stopped it all but then she realized that she didn't care.

The thug picked her up and spun her around into the climbing the mountain style and started eating her great big round tits out as he fucked upwards into her kitty cat pusy. She rocked up and down in the opposite direction of the BBC in order to maximize the force of its thrusts. Her body bounced up and down on the thugs manhood as it destroyed her cunt. Making her feel animalistic pleasure she hadn't felt in a very long time.

She could feel the force of orgasam building up within her and her grip of self control losing. She felt the first contraction and then she lost it as her pusy rapidly contracted around the BBC bribing her sheer and utter joy. She collapsed into his arms as her body shuddered with exhaustion.

She quickly pulled herself together and dismounted him. Dropping to her knees and taking the thugs cock into her warm mouth. She stroked and sucked like she never had before. Making sure to hit every sensitive vein as she pushed him to orgasam. She felt the cock twinge and pulled it out of her mouth as he shot globs of cum all over her face. The thug slumped into the wall in his post orgasmic bliss. Catwoman returned to her senses fearful of what had taken over and decided to do the poor girl right.

She shot out her clawed hands into the thugs balls and tore away at the flesh. He shrieked in pain as Catwoman then tore his throat out. A fitting Justice she thought. Without a word or look she got up and walked back up the stairs. Recollected her books and headed back out in the night to deposit her loot. All the while the thugs cum still dripping from her face

Catwoman swung across the street from rooftop to rooftop on her way home. She stopped just as she landed on her roof. Taking one last breath of fresh air before looking down through her skylight. She gasped as she saw an armed thug and a couple of his men in her living room. They wore the attire of Two-Faces crew. 'That schmuck' she angrily thought to herself. She got down on her knees and crawled over to the window down below and swung in. With a flying kick she planted right in the armed thugs throat, knocking him backwards down onto his ass. His companions screamed for help.

She jabbed her hand out and broke his nose. Quickly she moved to the other thug and with her legs twisted his neck. A burst of gunfire sent her diving to the floor as she threw her coffee table up and dived into the kitchen. She cursed herself as she realized she had trapped herself. A thug threw himself over the counter and onto her. She punched upwards breaking his jaw and leaped upwards. Landing on a thugs neck and began squeezing until a metal bat connected with her back. She lost her balance and received another blow to the back of her head.

Her vision blurred and her senses faded another blow connected to her gut. She could feel her hands being cuffed behind her back and her ankles being cuffed together. She blinked rapidly and her vision returned. The thugs threw her down her hallway and into her bedroom. She couldn't move at all due to being double cuffed on her wrists and her ankles. She screamed with frustration. She had been there for weeks maybe even months. Keeping to herself being smart finding a home. Now she had gotten horny for one Fucking time let a thug Fuck her in a library. Then spent the entire time back to her apartment in post orgamskc bliss. Now she had been overtaken by a group of Two-Faces men and was certainly gonna get a forced Fucking and probably brought to him for all she knew.

They grabbed her by her cufflinks and threw her onto the bed. Then they held her down and rearranged her cuffs so she was strapped to the bed in a X position. She counted six of them that still remained, and they already had their cocks out and were pleasuring themselves at her sight. They stripped her catsuit off leaving her fully exposed to them. One of them rubbed his cock head on her cheeks making his way to her mouth. She decided not to resist and let him push his length down her throat.

She would let them force their cocks in her mouth but she wasn't going to pump them or suck. They would have to do that for herself. Her face fucker gripped her hair as he started thrusting harder down her throat. Slamming her head down into her her pillows. For one of the thugs that was just too hot and he could resist. He pushed his cock head into her pusy and thrusted upwards. She let out a startled moan as he started steadily thrusting into her cunt.

The other thugs kept beating their meat and decided to join in. As one rubbed his cock head onto her face another got underneath her and put his cock up her ass. She let out a scream as her holes all started getting fucked. The remaining thugs pumped themselves, groped her perky tits or took turns in her mouth and pussy. They rapidly thrusted into her and her body bucked every which way as the cocks overtook her. Her pusy lips were spread wide, her ass cheeks rippling as the perfectly sized cock entered her. She had unfortunately started coughing up saliva all over the cock in her mouth. Drool had begun dropping onto her chin and she lost it and in that moment realized something. She was actually enjoying this.

This realization completely took over and she began sucking the cock in her mouth. Shoving spit all over it as her tongue massaged the head. She wished they would unbutton her hands so she could message their cocks but she knew it would never happen. So she was just stuck to using her tongue as she was gangbanged. The thug quickly withdrew from her mouth and she smiled as she hung her tongue out and received his hot load all over her face. The globs of hot cum splattered and soaked her face as the thug withdrew off to the side.

She was just down to one less thug. The gap of throat Fucking was quickly filled by another cock that she got to work on. Her tounge swirled around the cockhead as body vibrated from the force of the fucking she received in her holes.

She could feel this was just all to much and let a scream of sheer and utter pleasure as her pusy exploaded with cum. It covered the cock of her pusy fucker and he withdrew and started fucking her mouth. Her saliva mixed with her very own cum and that was too hot for him to handle and he came right in her mouth. She swallowed every last drop.

Her ass fucker withdrew for the first time and came all over her tits. The globs of cun mixing with the other loads glassine her. She was just down to one last guy in her mouth and another in her pusy. Both fucking at full force. Her moans escaped her stuffed mouth as she batted her eyes to encourage them to finish off inside her. Her face fucker just couldn't withstand that look and cum rushed out from his cockhead and into her throat. She quickly began swallowing but didn't notice her pusy fucker cumming inside of her till it was too late.

Freshly fucked and glazed with cum Catwoman laid on her bed in exhaustion from the hardcore fucking.

"Well come on boys time to bring her to Two-Face!" Yelled the leader. Her eyes shot open and as she began to protest she was put into a sleeper hold and darkness consumed her…


End file.
